An Excursion of Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Pacey and Andie enjoy a day out at sea.


Title: "An Excursion of Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Various spoilers for the second season  
Summary: Pacey and Andie enjoy a day out at sea.  
Disclaimer: Andie McPhee, Pacey Witter, Dawson's Creek, and all other characters mentioned within are all © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author, Pirate Turner. I make absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

"Good morning, Pacey!" The cheery voice caught his attention, and he smiled as he turned to catch sight of the beautiful young woman walking down onto his boat. The golden rays of the early morning sun enveloped her, causing her short, blonde hair to shimmer and his fingers to ache to run through her silky strands. His smile grew, and his heart skipped a beat as he continued to watch her descend, his breath completely stolen away by the angel that had chosen to gift him with her presence.

Andie's own heart skipped a beat as their eyes met and he watched her every move. She had never been able to understand how he managed it, but he seemed to grow even cuter with each new day. The dazzling smile that he granted her as she descended into his boat made her feel as if she were walking on clouds instead of the wooden steps. "Cat got your tongue?" she teased him gently with a mischievous grin as her blue eyes sparkled.

"You know who's got my tongue, McPhee," he informed her with a grin that spread even further across his handsome face, "and it's not any cat."

"Then who could it be?" she asked innocently, barely able to contain the laughter that bubbled deep inside her throat as he began to walk toward her.

He reached her quickly and, before answering her question, reached out to softly caress her face with the back of his hand. The soft brushing of his knuckles across her skin sent shivers of delightment racing through Andie, and her heart skipped another beat as his lips descended towards hers, his eyes gazing adoringly into her own as they did so. "You know very well that it's you." His soft voice was husky with the emotions that she set boiling within him, but his lips were as gentle as a delicate Spring breeze when they pressed a reverent kiss upon her eager lips.

Andie's lips parted under his, granting him permission to deepen their kiss, even as she returned his passion. One of her arms slipped around his waist while one of his wrapped gently around her delicate form. His right hand cupped the small of her back even as his left brushed against her right hand while moving in to wrap his fingers around the handle of the picnic basket she carried. She released her grip on the basket, allowing him to set it gently down on the floor. He then brought her even closer to him, but his right hand returned to softly caress her cheek.

Their kiss lasted several minutes before they finally forced themselves to break apart. Her cheeks were flushed, and he admired the way it highlighted her lovely features even as he strove to contain himself. All he wanted was to bring her back to him and gently ravish her, branding her skin with his lips while proving his undying love once again to her, but he knew that if they began that now, they would never get out to sea that day. They had planned this outing for a couple of weeks now, and he'd be damned if he ever knowingly disappointed her. "Why don't you take the basket over there," he suggested, nodding to a safe place on the boat where it would not be in any risk of falling overboard, "while I cast us off?" As he spoke, he forced himself to turn away from her.

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to return to kissing her, but she knew that if they continued, neither of them would be able to stop. Although she eagerly anticipated when they would again be able to feel each other's love, she still wanted to be able to have the day they had planned. "I can help," she reminded him even as she hurried to comply with his suggestion. At least, the physical activities would help to relax her hormones; besides, she liked working with him almost as much as she liked having fun with him. As soon as she had placed the basket in the spot he had indicated, she turned to help him. Soon, they were sailing out to sea.

* * *

Although he knew he should be paying more attention to the steering, Pacey could not manage to stop his eyes from constantly wandering over to his love. He had thought she was an angel when she had been bathed in the early morning sunlight, but she was even more beautiful as she leaned against the railing, her slender back to him as she gazed out over the crystal blue waters. Gentle breezes played with her hair, running unseen fingers through it and causing her short hair to flutter out behind her head; those same breezes carried on past her to wrap the intoxicating scent of her perfume around his nose, tempting him to forget about his work and just go to her. He could not help but to wonder if even a goddess could have been any more gorgeous than his Andie.

Andie turned suddenly to face him, and her beautiful smile took his breath away even more than it already had been. "What about here?" she called to him over the splashing of the waves as she began to walk toward him.

He had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her to cast a surveying glance around the area they had came to. Beautiful blue water stretched as far as his eyes could see, and the only sounds other than theirs and the splashing of the waves were the seagulls' cries from far above. His smile grew as he nodded his agreement and ceased steering. "I'll cast the anchor down," he told her even as she headed for the picnic basket.

* * *

Pacey could scarcely believe his eyes when he returned to find the feast stretched out over their blanket, leaving just enough room for them to sit on the outskirts of the blanket. He had expected nothing more but sandwiches and perhaps a bit of cake, but she had surprised him by baking not only a golden poundcake but also a chicken and a fresh loaf of bread. She was still pouring lemonade from a pitcher into their cups when he returned. "You cooked all this?" he asked.

She looked up at the sound of his surprised voice, and a dazzling smile lit up her face as her eyes met his. "You don't trust my cooking, Witter?" she questioned him with a teasing grin.

"Of course I do, McPhee," he told her instantly. "I can't wait to bite into it; I know it's going to be delicious. You just surprised me."

Her eyes danced as she admitted, "I do try."

"And you do a heck of a good job at it, sweetheart," he told her as he sat down beside where she knelt and reached out for their paper plates. He filled both their plates while she grabbed their napkins and then settled down. He handed her one of the matching plates, and her hand brushed against his as she took it from him. That gentle touch sent sparks shooting through both, and their eyes met again as their smiles grew. She handed him his napkin, and he willingly complied to her need to bless the food before they ate. No further words needed to be spoken as they then set about eating, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the sea and reveling in each other's company.

They had barely finished eating when Andie accidentally left a few crumbs of cake on one of the corners of her lips. Pacey could not resist reaching out to gently wipe the crumbs from her mouth nor the temptation to then offer her what she had left. Her lips softly wrapped around his thumb, and her mouth parted around his tender flesh just enough to allow her tongue to gently lick the crumbs from his thumb. The erotic feeling set his world to wheeling, and when her lips lifted off of his thumb, he could not resist the urge to lean over and capture her lips.

As his lips touched hers, his hands raised to gently cup her beautiful face, his fingertips stroking her delicate skin. Her lips parted under his, and this time his tongue swept deeply into her mouth. Their heartbeats roared as one as she returned the kiss with equal passion and their passion steadily grew. Food and plates were forgotten as they leaned closer into each other, her hands reaching over to place gently on his muscular chest. Their eyes drifted shut as they lost themselves in their passionate pleasure.

His lips left hers to begin a searing trail of gentle kisses that rained across her face. He began at her forehead, then kissed the back of each eyelid before moving to her cheeks and, finally, her neck. Her soft moan of pleasure enticed his tongue to flick seductively over the side of her neck. They were both completely lost to each other as he began to work his way down her neck, but a sudden blast of thunder shattered their mood.

Both broke apart to look quickly up at the sky only to find that there was not a single patch of blue left. Where blue had stretched as far as their eyes could see, the sky was now covered in a mass of dark gray clouds, and where seagulls had earlier flown, lightning now danced its jagged way across the sky. "What happened?" Andie asked even as she hurriedly began to pack up what was left of their picnic.

"Freak storm?" Pacey asked with a shrug as he rose to his feet. His head turned slowly, his keen eyes observing the differences in their scenery. Waves now splashed more fiercely against the boat, but the wind had only picked up a little.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Andie exclaimed nervously. "Shouldn't we be heading home?"

"No," Pacey said after a few minutes spent thoroughly considering the sudden building of the storm.

"What do you mean no?" Andie demanded, her fearful eyes looking questioningly up at him.

"It should blow over as quickly as it got started," he told her even as the rain began to fall, "and a little stormy weather never hurt any one."

"Pacey, what in --" Andie began to demand again as she shot up to a standing position right before him.

"Andie," he asked her softly as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "do you trust me?" His eyes searched hers as he reached out to adoringly caress her cheek.

"Of course I do." Her answer was quick but nonetheless truthful. He had saved her both from her despairing life and her own self, and he had blessed her life with more sunshine and love than she had ever dared to even begin to hope for since Tim's death. He was one of the only two living beings on the face of the planet that she would not hesitate to trust not only with her own life but with the lives of those she loved, and she trusted him completely.

Pacey's smile grew to the brightest one she had ever witnessed on his handsome face as he offered her his other hand, palm upwards. "Then dance with me?"

Her mouth opened to ask him if he was now the insane one, but then she stopped. They had came so far out here to get away from everything and just enjoy each other and Nature. Storms were a part of Nature, and as long as this one did not become life-threatening, she would not allow it to ruin their day which, up until the storm had suddenly roared to life, had been perfect. Besides, Pacey wasn't worried, and he knew a great deal more about things like this than she did. Finally, in answer, her hand slipped into his.

His fingers closed gently around her hand, and he led her closer to him as he began to sway with her to the sounds of the rain and the thunder. She gazed into his eyes, trying desperately to forget the storm even as winds blew around them. Lightning illuminated the boat, causing her to begin to jump in fright, but Pacey stopped her as he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies slid enticingly against each other as they danced more slowly to the natural rhythm that filled their hearts and souls.

As they danced, Andie at first clung to him, but as their foreheads pressed gently together and their eyes gazed lovingly into one another's, she slowly began to relax. Finally, she could see only him, and her ears became deaf to the thunder's roaring, the winds' howling, and the waves' splashing. His hand released hers just enough so that their fingers could entwine, and he smiled adoringly down at her as they continued to dance.

Their bodies were pressed so closely together that she could feel the beating of his heart through their clothes when Andie finally leaned further up into her beloved's embrace and pressed her lips gently to his. "Not that I'm complaining," he said with a grin as her lips lifted from his, "but what was that for?"

She shrugged slightly, and her nose twitched just a tiny bit as she told him simply, "For everything. I love you, Pacey Witter."

"And I love you, Andie McPhee," he told her sincerely, his breath tickling her lips as his head again descended toward hers. As the storm raged on all around them, he once more took her lips with his. This time, he drank even more deeply of her sweet nectar as their tongues quarreled passionately against each other. His hands reached out to begin to caress her body as her own hands ran freely over his chest. As their passion overtook them a third time, neither held back.

* * *

The gentle swaying of the boat slowly stirred Andie back to consciousness. When she first opened her eyes, the bright rays of the sun forced her to quickly shut them again. She was careful to look to her side where Pacey lay rather than to gaze directly upwards again when she opened her eyes a second time. Her eyes slowly traveled up his body, and she couldn't help but to admire his bare chest as it slowly rose and fell. Her eyes continued to slowly travel his sexy body until she reached his face, and she propped herself up on one elbow as she gazed adoringly down into his handsome face.

She let him sleep for a little while longer before finally reaching down and pressing her lips to his. His lips parted subconsciously underneath hers, and her tongue dove into his mouth, his seductive exploration of his mouth sparking first his tongue and then he himself awake. Pacey's eyes fluttered open only to be met with Andie's beautiful face, and his contented sigh was lost in their kiss. The brilliant rays of the late afternoon sun shimmered among her blonde hair, informing him that he had been right and that the storm had indeed blown over during their love-making.

After a moment, her mouth began to rise from his, but his head leaned up to allow his lips to again capture hers. His tongue thrusted upwards into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her slender frame. His hands had barely began to caress her naked skin when he suddenly rolled her over. Andie's squeal of laughter that came from his unexpected movements was stifled against his lips.

Pacey was careful to place his weight on his elbows on either side of her body to keep from hurting her even as his lips rose just an inch off of hers. "So who was right?" he asked her with a teasing grin.

"You were," she admitted with a soft chuckle of laughter that thrilled his ears. Her dancing eyes made his heart beat even harder as he lowered his mouth to gently nibble at her neck.

Andie struggled desperately to keep from getting lost in the pleasure that he arose in her even as she asked him, "Don't you think it's time we started heading home, love?"

His tongue continued to slide across her delicious flesh. "Are you that eager to get home?" he whispered up to her, his eyes casting a mischievous glance upwards at her beautiful face.

"Of course not!" Andie exclaimed, beaming down at him. "There's no place I'd rather be than here with you, but if we don't get started now, won't we still be at sea when night falls?"

"We've still got plenty of time," he assured her just before his teeth gently grazed her neck.

Even more delicious shivers coursed throughout her every fiber at his every new touch. "Then keep going," she pleaded gently with him. "Today's been absolutely perfect, even despite the storm, and I never want this day to end."

He raised up again so that he could gaze directly into her eyes. "Neither do I," he told her sincerely, his voice husky with his emotions, as his lips again touched down upon hers.

**The End**


End file.
